


My Little Clementine

by TheLosingMemory



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, TW: Blood, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosingMemory/pseuds/TheLosingMemory
Summary: After waking from a bad dream, Clementine finds Louis at his iconic piano, also disturbed. After all the two had been through, especially what she put him through, it only seemed right to comfort him.





	My Little Clementine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Walking Dead fanfic. I wanted to start off with something simple, so I decided to make a oneshot. I haven't written one in a long while and decided to ease my way into this fandom with one. I've been a huge fan of the game since season 1. At season 2, I ADORED the game! It's by far my favorite season even though there are some moments that make me scratch my head. At season 3, I lost interest before season 4 came out. Now I can't get enough! I love both Clementine with Violet and Louis but I lean more towards Louis. Because of this, if I write anything that has to do with romance, it'll most likely involve Clem and Louis.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)

This isn't like wisdom teeth. Trust me, she saw her father deal with it, before everything happened. The blood, pain, medicine, and not being able to eat solid's for a week almost killed him. He would whine and cry, throwing mini tantrums, as if he was a large toddler. When his teeth were pulled, he was squeamish at the blood. He'd cry out whenever he forced his fingers into his mouth, pulling out the blood gauze and spitting out the blood that had gathered, before putting fresh cotton into his mouth.

But, this wasn't a two day ordeal.

Clementine had awoken from her deep slumber. Since AJ had cut her leg off, saving her from the bite and several stitches she needed, she's been more tired. She was able to run for miles and would be fine. But after walking with crutches (or as AJ calls them; "wood-arm-legs"), she has been more fatigued. Her energy goes towards learning to walk with them and trying to bear with the pain the wood causes along with the stump that's formed. The phantom pains would get too much and she'd start to almost hallucinate, swearing she could wiggle her toes. But, reality is slowly sinking in, and she's realizing that it's truly gone.

Clementine had woken up in the middle of the night, once again, from a bad dream. They've been accruing more frequently since Lilly had appeared. The memories of Lee, Duck, Katjaa, Ben, and Carly entered her mind and refused to leave. All the deaths and witnessed or been told kept repeating in her head. Especially whenever Lilly shot the young reporter, making Lee slam her against the old motor home, telling her to leave the group.

She was too young whenever this all started; when her innocence died. She never had the proper mental health help she needed to cope with the trauma. Nobody can properly cope anymore. Was this PTSD? Was it anxiety? Depression? All of them? It's not like she can go and see a doctor or search it online. Her dreams would somehow involve Lee. Either her shooting him after she saw her parents become those... monsters... or him in the background during someones death.

He's always with her. Even whenever she dreams about old memories, it seemed as if he was right next to her, watching it unfold, ready to comfort her. How she slid across the icy body of water, trying to help Luke, only to see him drown. In her dreams, she could see Lee watching from a distance, a look of shame as he knew what was going to happen. Or when Gabe got bit and wanted to kill himself in the alley way. Clementine would shakily take his deck of cards, like she did in real life, and see Lee rest a comforting hand on his bloody wrist, noticing it was the same place of his own bite.

Or whenever things just went horrible, such as Louis in Lilly's cell on the boat. Clementine had saved Violet as it seemed like she was in more danger than Louis. She was closer to the crate and Clementine shot, saving her, while Louis was eventually taken away. Violet was one of her best friends and dare she say; we're the same person. Both of their sarcastic and monotone voices matched each others, making them almost sisters. But seeing Louis being taken away, fear in his eyes, and seeing it again after Lilly cut off his...

Clementine closed her eyes, trying not to remember the events. But like always, they came out clear.

His pale face, due to the blood loss, forced a smile. But it pained him, causing more blood to trickle out his mouth, and his eyes falling heavily. Even through his own pain and trauma, he still tried to be friendly. It was one of the many things Clementine adored about Louis. How he always wore a smile, regardless of any situation, hoping others would smile back. He always knew how to make her laugh and smile. From his simple smile, a joke, sarcastic comeback, trying to impress her, and more; he always knew how to turn her day around. Yet here she was, without a leg and in pain, while he couldn't talk or eat for God knows how long.

The young woman sat up in her bed and sighed, glancing at the little boy she'd taken care of for years. He was fast asleep, the gun under his pillow, as he snored lightly. She smiled gently at him before reaching for the crutches that rested on the rusted metal bars, leading up to the top bunk. She slipped the wooden sticks under her arms and winced in pain due to the light bruises underneath them. She keeps asking the group to find little pillows she could tape to the wood, making it easier on her, but nobody's remembered, yet. With a final sigh, she clumsily stood up on the wooden pegs, regaining her balance and strength. She turned to her right and began to walk towards the door, taking a little longer than she normally would've. Making her way across the campus, she walked into the admin building and rounded a quick corner.

Clementine just knew he had to be around. He hasn't slept much since the incident.

Who would blame him? The thought of him in the corner of the room, pinned by Minnie and another guard, as Lilly reached into his mouth with her knife. How Minnie forced his jaw to stay open while the guard pressed his head against the cold wall, making him a true prisoner, must've been horrible. How far his jaw was outstretched, his muffled cries for help as the blade made contact with his tongue, the muscular organ screaming out in pain as it became painted red, eventually dropping to the floor with a raging river that was a dark crimson. Who would blame the young man from sleeping? He's probably afraid to choke on his own blood, get attack again, or have nightmares about the incident. In a sense, him and Clementine were on the same boat.

Well, literally, a few days ago.

Clementine leaned against the wooden door-frame which she slowly pushed open with her crutch, giving her a rest after her long journey. The charming young man sat his iconic piano, not playing it, but instead brushing his rough fingertips against the dirty keys. He hasn't played much since Lilly hurt him. Instead, he's been using his time trying to communicate and eat. Omar tried his best to make him soups, potatoes, and mushed apples; but its still hard for him to eat. He's afraid of the food entering his wound and infecting it, causing him to die. He sips on drinks and eats tiny spoons of what he's offered, but hasn't finished a full meal yet. His fingertip pressed down on a low key note, trying to spark inspiration, but it failed him. If anything, it made him sulk further into the wooden bench, feeling hopeless.

Clementine missed the soothing voice of him. How his voice could roll off with a sarcastic comment, feel like honey to her ears as he flirted, was husky when he was tired, and was angelic whenever he sang that damn song he remembered. It was the same song her dad would sing to her while they made breakfast. Well, he mainly did while her childish self tried to help, making a larger mess than he did. He'd hum it several times, making her laugh, while her mom rolled her eyes in annoyance, quickly growing tired of the song. Now, she cursed the day she told Louis to stop playing. If she could, she'd listen to his sweet voice belting the lyrics until his voice gave out. Then, once he's rested, she'd force him to do it all over again.

But it's too late to look back on that.

Louis jumped and gasped as he saw Clementine in the corner of his eye. His presence startled her as he assumed he was alone, especially this late at night. She gave him a gentle wave before standing straight again, using her crutches to walk towards him. He flashed her a fake smile which lasted for a brief second; mainly due to the pain in his jaw still. She slid onto the bench and placed her crutches against the side of the piano, where a little candle flickered lightly.

"Can't sleep?" Louis nodded before smiling at her. He glanced at the little carved C + L on the piano, nothing around it. Clementine noticed too and smiled. "I feel like it's missing something, don't you?"

Louis folded his brows together in confusion before he watched Clementine's hand reach into her front pocket. She grabbed a pocket knife, which she found lying around the school, and leaned across him. Her left arm brushed against his chest as she carved a tiny heart around their initials. She'll admit, it looked like a potato, which she smirked at. Louis' confused gaze turned into shock as his eyes snapped to the tan woman with the curly hair.

"I... upmph...!" He tried to manage out but stopped due to the pain and her not understanding him. Instead, a trail of blood leaked out of his mouth. He felt the line dripping down his chin, staining his darkened lips, as he wiped the trail. But, it didn't stop. Another one formed and another before his entire bottom lip was stained in red. Clementine frantically looked around and saw a medical kit on a chair next to the piano. She leaned to her right, holding onto the side of the piano, as she grabbed the kit which had a clean plastic bag attached.

"Shhh, it's okay." She tried to soothe him. "I need you to spit, okay?"

Louis nodded and Clementine placed the bag under his chin. The dreads fell in front of his pained brown eyes as he opened his mouth, letting the gauze spill from his mouth. What followed was a heavy trail of blood which had collected inside for at least a few hours. He cringed and shivered as he saw the blood, almost gagging at the sight. Clementine placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, where his blood-stained brown trench coat clung to.

Clementine opened the little box and pulled out a little rag that Ruby had cleaned before bed. She lifted the rag to Louis' lips and gently wiped them, removing the trail of blood and saliva that had rested. He opened his jaw and grunted in a slight pain as Clementine placed new gauze, cotton, and rags into his mouth, putting them in the area where his tongue once rested.

"Alright, I think I did it." Louis smiled weakly, the same one that he gave whenever he was locked away, before mouthing something. "What?"

Shit! He's probably upset because she couldn't understand him. Instead, his shoulders slumped as he took a deep breath. Opening his mouth slightly, he gathered enough courage and strength to speak to her.

"Ank... ooth." Through his muffled slurs of words, she could manage what he was trying to say. She smiled before resting her head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Louis smiled back as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Clementine sighed, "I feel like I'm the cause of this. I could've saved you both!"

Louis closed his eyes before raising his hand slightly, telling her to stop. Obeying his wishes, she did. Instead, he used the tip of his finger to turn her chin, forcing her to look at him in his gorgeous brown eyes. His smile faded as he leaned in, closing his hooded eyes, and pulling her into a kiss. Clementine could taste the old blood mixed with the fresh pile on his lips, but didn't say anything. They've kissed before but she never thought they were official. She thought it was just a heat of the moment thing. While their first one was full of passion and potentially lust, this one was sadder. It was a thank you for being there, but at the same time, you should've left me. It was a thank you for saving me, but at the same time, a cry for help.

It was the saddest yet sweetest kiss they've ever had.

Louis pulled away with a slight little click filling the air, confirming that their lips had separated. They stared into each-others eyes for several moments. His brown orbs gazing into her golden ones, which matched the golden sunrise that peaked through the window. Her tan skin reached up to meet his darker flesh, resting her warm palm on his damp cheek, as he was crying before she walked in. She wiped away a few of the lingering tears before giving him a weak smile.

"We all love you, Louis." Louis decided to take this opportunity to make her smile. He used his hand to flip his dreads, as if they were longer, and striked a pose. It was a silent  _"yeah, I know."_ He expected Clementine to giggle at his little burst on confidence, but she didn't, dropping her hand to her shoulder. Instead of joking back to him, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. The young man tensed up at her gentle embrace before relaxing underneath her touch, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Then, he squeezed. So damn hard. His brows pushed together as tears rolled down his face, a sob breaking from his painted lips, quivering lightly. Clementine shut her eyes too and hugged him harder, clenching the fabric of his worn coat. His cries sounded weaker as the cotton in his mouth replaced the tongue he once had, making him sound muffled. Clementine's warm hand went from his shoulders to the back of his neck, cradling it as if he was a small child, trying to bring him closer to her body.

"It's hard, I know it is." She rubbed the flesh under her fingers, "But it'll be okay." Louis nodded slightly underneath her, trying to agree with her. But his racing mind kept screaming at him that it won't. That he'd die of starvation and people will never laugh at his witty comments, or gestures now, but rather be laughing at him. He'd try to sing or say something and they'd burst into laughter, teasing him, as if this was his fault. Louis pulled away from Clementine's embrace and pushed the strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"We're with you. You know that, right?" Regardless of this thoughts just seconds prior, he nodded. Clementine smiled before turning her attention towards his piano. If he was anything like her, he wouldn't want to talk about anything. He wouldn't want to be constantly reminded what happened to him, asked what it felt like, and how painful it was. Whenever she'd tell AJ about her personal experiences, he'd asked deeper questions she wasn't planned for. How did Lee look before he died? What was your reaction to seeing your parents dead? What'd you think when Kenny killed Larry? Did you go back and see Gabe's dead body? All these question continued to haunt her even though the smile child didn't mean any harm. She smiled down at the black and white keys before meeting Louis' gaze once more, "Have you played anything?"

Louis shook his head.

"Well," The brunette laughed, "what about that song you played for me? Whenever we first met?"

Louis' saddened expression turned bright as he slightly chuckled, knowing what she meant. He straightened his posture before cracking his knuckles, over exaggerating a bit, before sniffling. The palm of his hands rested on the keys before he arched them, making sure his fingers were able to press against the keys. The young man cleared his throat before mouthing the words to the song, playing the upbeat tune she's been longing to hear for a short while. She tried to remember exactly how his voice sounded during that day. Him passionately belting the lyrics in the room, not caring if anyone heard them, just trying to make her smile. How he sang out his name as he pressed the keys down harder, glancing back at her with a slight wink, trying to flirt with her.

That Louis had slowly gone away. Or, for the moment, decided to take a vacation.

Louis continued to mouth the lyrics, pretending he was actually singing to her, giving her over exaggerated facial expressions with his performance. She giggled before resting her hand on his shoulder. Then, she rested her chin on-top of her hand, watching him skim effortlessly over the keys.

Even through his own darkest moments, Louis always found a way to make her smile. That's what she admired about him. Dare she even say; loved.

She's never loved anyone before. Well, of course she loved her parents and Lee, who acted as a father figure, and maybe Kenny. But she meant romantically love. She never thought she'd find love in a world like this. Sure, her and Gabe flirted back and forth a few times, but it wasn't anything real. It was mainly one-sided, anyways. Of course she didn't know if she truly loved Louis, especially since she hadn't felt that way for anyone... ever. But she knew she enjoyed his smile, laugh, and the way he snuck glances at her. How the sun caught the life in his eyes, bouncing off his darkened freckles, and made him shine like a statue. How he protected her whenever Marlon got angry at her and the others. How his protective hand wrapped around her waist, pushing her against his back, as he tried to talk his best friend down.

He's always been a protector for her; now, it's her time to be his.

Whenever he finished the song, he rested his tired hands on the keys, smiling gently at them.

"I want you to play that song for me every-time I'm around, okay?" She laughed at his shocked expression, "I never want to forget it."

That's how she found herself standing in the doorway, watching AJ and Willy watch Louis with adoration. Louis had heard that Clementine had woken up and he rushed to the piano, preparing himself to welcome the young girl. He wore a hug smile on his face, his nose crinkling slightly, as he saw Clementine smiling at him, watching him like the two children near him. He reached into his trench coat and unfolded a few pieces of paper that he torn out of Aasim's notepad. Sure, the grumpy writer may be angry at him, but it was the risk he was willing to take.

With one hand, going slower than normal, he played the tune. He held up the first sheet of paper, mouthing them to the small audience he had.

_Oh my darling, oh my darling._

He continued on, taking a little break to switch keys on the piano with his other hand. He held up the next sheet of paper and pretended as he was belting them, holding a high note, with his eyes closed.

_Oh my darling, Clementine!_

Instead of the original lyrics which were burned into his skull, he decided to improvise. He stayed up a few more minutes the night prior, whenever Clementine left him, to make a quick change. With hesitant fingers, he decided to continue on. He held up the next paper which was scribbled with new writing. He glanced at the paper, trying to remember exactly what he wrote, before mouthing them.

_We'll be each other guardian angels; however,_

_I'll always love you, my little Clementine._


End file.
